


My Heart's Pounding Baby (is it just me?)

by oldmarriedcouple



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmarriedcouple/pseuds/oldmarriedcouple
Summary: A ficlet inspired by the tender moment between TK and Patrick after their game vs the Oilers.





	My Heart's Pounding Baby (is it just me?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Please let me know how I can improve!

It was a complete scramble.  Reemer had passed him the puck and he just reacted, shooting it off towards Talbot and hopefully towards a win.  It went in.  The arena lit up, his heart racing as he swooped around behind the net and screamed, winning the game with his goal and continuing the Flyers 7 game streak.  He saw G rushing towards him with Laughts, delighted smiles on their faces, G looking like a proud captain, and his heart just kept pounding as they completely engulfed him in a team pile. The Fargo was loud with fans erupting in cheers and jovial shouts of praise. He was panting, his teammates were shouting at him and one another in his ears. As their celly slowly started to wind down he heard a quiet but fierce voice cut through the sound around him. It was improbable, really. It all happened in a second. He isn’t sure if he imagined it or not. But as teeks threw an arm around his neck and pulled him down, he could swear that he heard him say it.

“Beautiful.”

Then he felt it, right after, a rough, quick press of lips to his neck.  Nolan was already panting, his heart was already beating too fast, and he wasn’t sure if he even heard Travis at all.  Whether teeks had said it about the goal or about him he wasn’t sure.  Whether he actually felt his lips on his neck or was just overheating and delirious with joy had him at a loss.  He jerked his head up and made eye contact with Stolie.  Panic ripped through him before his next heartbeat.  Did he see?  But Stolie just smiled at him and gave him a quick

“nice shot”

Okay.  Stolie was looking at him when TK grabbed him.  Maybe Nolan did just imagine it. He couldn’t even chalk his heart rate and breathing up to the attention either, because hello he had just played a fucking hockey game, thank you, and his body was reacting accordingly to that.  After all the shenanigans he made his way to the locker room.

He and TK continued to chirp one another good-naturedly around post-game interviews.  Nothing seemed to have changed, so maybe he imagined it.

He hoped he wasn’t imagining TK’s lingering stare though.  And hoped that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t imagine it after all.  With the way TK was looking at him, he was beginning to think maybe it was real.  His heart rate had just started to calm down, and before he knew it, it had started right back up again. At least he could blame his stupid rosy cheeks on the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
